


Tell Me You Love Me

by melancholy_scorpio1



Series: Random Blurbs [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_scorpio1/pseuds/melancholy_scorpio1
Series: Random Blurbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168529





	Tell Me You Love Me

It was something she introduced to the relationship the first time they said it, almost like a force of habit or a way of reassurance. Whenever one said, “I love you,” the other had to say it back. That was the rule. No matter what the circumstances, no matter how big the argument was, they had to say it.

He was going away. He wouldn’t be back for months, and as much as it broke her heart, she couldn’t help the pride she felt for him. This is was he always wanted. This was the dream for him. All she dreamed of was having the love of her life with her always, happy and loving. If this would make him happy, she couldn’t do anything short of encourage him.

He called every night. When he couldn’t call, he would write or send a postcard to make up for it. She missed him, but she found keeping busy was the way to forget he wasn’t at home waiting for her after work. She missed his arms around her every night, she missed his lips kissing her every morning, and she missed his voice, his _real_ voice. For her, absence did make the heart grow fonder.

After a few weeks the phone calls got few and far between. She put that down to being busy, perhaps tired. That’s why she always treasured the phone calls he did manage, and she always made sure to say “I love you” at least twice. He always returned it. She never doubted him.

Until one day, he didn’t say it back. She thought it was a joke at first, until she realised he was being serious. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life feeling guilty about a long distance relationship, because work would have to become priority and going away would be a common occurence. He didn’t want to tie her down to an empty and pointless relationship. He didn’t want to fill her head with promises of loyalty and love.

She still said it to him when he said he had to go. “I love you.”

The line went dead.


End file.
